Normal
by brico4899
Summary: En el fondo lo único que ella quería era una vida normal


**Hay spoilers de la película, de modo que si no la habéis visto salir de aquí ahora mismo y volver cuando hayáis salido del cine**

 _Yo puedo daros todo aquello que_ _deseáis_

La voz de Encantadora hace eco en la cabeza de Harley.

De repente ya no está en medio de una ciudad destruida apunto de enfrentarse a ser sobrenatural, sino en el comedor de una casa.

 _Es mi casa_ Recuerda y se siente muy estúpida por haberlo olvidado, por que ¿donde iba ella a estar sino en su casa, perfectamente normal, junto a su familia normal.

Es al pensar en la familia que se da cuenta de que está sujetando algo en los brazos. Baja la cabeza y casi no puede contener las lagrimas al ver a su hijo devolviendo le la mirada.

"Hola cariño" Susurra dándole un beso en la frente "Perdóname, por un segundo mama se había olvidado de ti, pero te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar"

Un gorgoteo le hace girar la cabeza hacia la mesa y sonríe aun más ampliamente al ver a su hija, sentada en su cunita, esperando que le den la comida.

 _Son mis hijos_ Piensa con una cálida sensación de felicidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo había algo que no acababa de encajar, no estaba segura de que era, pero una voz en su cabeza le susurraba que algo no iba bien.

Se olvida de todo al verle a él entrar por la puerta. Él con su hermosa sonrisa, su traje elegante y su pelo castaño perfectamente peinado. Una vez más algo está gritando en su mente para hacerle entender que las cosas no deberían ser así.

Llegan imágenes fugaces a su cabeza. Le ve a él, pero su piel es pálida como la de un fantasma, se pelo está teñido de verde y su sonrisa sigue siendo hermosa, pero tiene un toque psicópata y desquiciado que le hace estremecerse.

Parpadea y esa horrible visión desaparece. Él se acerca a ella y le da un suave beso en los labios "Buenos días amor. ¿Como está hoy la mejor esposa del mundo?"

 _¿Esposa?_ Entonces se fija en los anillos que ambos llevan en sus dedos y se siente realmente estúpida por haberlo olvidado. Están casados, él se lo propuso poco después de enterarse de que iban a ser padres. Fue sin duda uno de los días más felices de su vida.

"Mejor que nunca" Responde ella con un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

Él le sonríe, besa a su hijo en la mejilla y va a atender a su hija, que está empezando a quejarse de la falta de atencion por parte de sus padres.

Harleen Quinzel observa a su marido dando de comer a su hija, en sus brazos su hijo empieza a reír e intenta tocarle la cara. Todo era tan perfecto, tan maravillosamente perfecto.

 _Esto no es real_

La voz vuelve a sonar con fuerza en su cabeza, pero esta vez suena distinta. Ella conoce esa voz.

Entonces cae en la cuenta "Diablo"

La escena frente a ella empieza a desaparecer. Quiere gritar, aferrarse a ello, pero solo puede contemplar con horror como sus hijos se desvanecen, al igual que el hombre que ama.

Herley Quin parpadea para salir de su estupor. A su alrededor el resto del Escuadrón parece estar pasando por lo mismo que ella, excepto Diablo, que era quien les estaba advirtiendo de que lo que veían no era real.

"Está intentando usar nuestros mayores deseos en contra nuestra. No podemos dejar que entre en nuestras cabezas" Les advirtió Diablo.

 _Nuestros mayores deseos_ Pensó Harley con una mueca sarcástica.

En el fondo debería haberlo sabido, pero lo había escondido dentro suyo, a tanta profundidad que ni siquiera ella había sido capaz de verlo hasta que Encantadora se lo enseñó.

Aun podía recordar esos días en los que aun era Harleen Quinzel y su único deseo era poder curar al hombre del que se estaba enamorando, poder salvarlo de esa vida de soledad y dolor en la que él mismo se había encerrado, para así poder tener una vida juntos. Pero en algún momento se había dado cuenta de que era imposible curarlo, de modo que decidió que si él no podía ser como ella, entonces ella sería como él. Y allí era donde residía la verdadera broma. Por que pese a todo lo que habían pasado juntos, todas las bromas, los crímenes, la diversión, el caos que habían provocado, el sentimiento de poder que le producía sentirse como la reina de Gotham...

Nada de eso podía cambiar el hecho de que, en el fondo, lo único que Harley Quinn deseaba era tener una vida normal, con él, y formar una familia.

Vio como sus compañeros salían de las columnas en las que estaban escondidos, listos para enfrentarse a Encantadora. Harley se tragó esos sentimientos de dolor y rabia que la estaban invadiendo, agarró con fuerza su bate, y fue a reunirse con ellos.

Tenían una bruja que matar.


End file.
